Nos amis, nos amours, nos emmerdes
by Rose Stewart
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes filles : Noémie, 16 ans et Rose, 17 ans. Ce sont deux adolescentes comme les autres, entre les sorties entre les amis, les copains, les cours... Seul problème : 800km les séparent. Rose habite au Mans et Noémie à Annecy. Malgré tout ces kilomètres, leur amitié dur et rien ne les sépare… Une amitié pleine de vie et une histoire envoûtante…


_**Chapitre 1**_

_Dimanche 15 juillet 2012, chez Rose._

_Il est 11h30, Rose vient tout juste de s'éveiller, son premier reflexe est de regarder son téléphone pour voir si personne ne l'a contactée pendant qu'elle dormait. Personne ne lui a envoyé de messages malgré qu'elle ait espéré un message de celui qu'elle aime en secret : Kévin. _

_ Rose est amoureuse de Kévin en secret depuis plusieurs mois, c'est un garçon populaire et très charmant. Ils se parlent des journées entières sans se lasser, les amies de Rose les imaginent déjà ensemble depuis longtemps et pensent que le jeune est « in love » de leur amie. _

_ Après 10 minutes passées dans son lit afin de se réveiller un peu, Rose se lève et descend dans son salon et aperçoit ses deux frères, Matthias, 20 ans et Léo, 14 ans. Rose ne s'entendait pas avec ses frères, elle était plus proche d'un autre de ses petits frères et de ses sœurs que ces deux là. Elle part dans la cuisine sans leur prêter attention, seulement Matthias, d'humeur massacrante, alla trouver sa sœur._

**Matthias :** Quand je te demande de ranger mon linge essaye au moins de le faire bien ! Mon tee-shirt préféré a plein de plis ! Incapable !

**Rose :** Si tu n'es pas content de ce que je fais tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper ! Au moins je n'aurais pas de reproches !

**Matthias :** Quand les parents ne sont pas là, c'est à toi de faire le sale boulot ! Seulement t'es même pas foutu de faire un seul truc de bien !

_ La grande sœur de Rose, Maëlle, la sœur jumelle de Matthias a entendu cette interpellation entre son frère et sa sœur, elle intervient alors._

**Maëlle :** Je suis d'accord avec Rose, si tu n'es pas content de son travail, tu t'écrases et tu le fais au lieu de la disputer sans cesse !

**Matthias :** Ne te mêle pas de ça Maëlle ! C'est entre moi et l'autre incapable que ça se passe !

_S'en était trop pour Rose. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tous ces reproches et toutes ces insultes à longueur de temps._

**Rose :** C'est moi l'incapable ? Excuses-moi mais t'as 20 ans et toi, tu n'es même pas foutu de te trouver une copine tout seul, tu es obligé de prendre celle de tes potes. Et puis même, c'est moi l'incapable alors que tu ne fais absolument rien dans la maison. Tu te contente d'arriver en inspecteur des travaux finis alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te faire un repas pour toi-même, c'est maman ou moi qui sommes obligées de te le préparer pour pas que tu meurs de faim ! Alors tes insultes et tes reproches j'en ai plus que marre ! Garde-les pour toi ! Elles te sont plus appropriées qu'à moi !

_Rose parti les larmes aux yeux, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle supportait tout ça. Quant à lui, Matthias resta bouche-bée devant les paroles de sa sœur, il n'y croyait pas. _

_ Maëlle alla rejoindre Rose dans sa chambre afin de la consoler._

**Maëlle :** Ne pleure pas ma poupée ! Tu as très bien réagis ! Et sois plus forte que lui !

**Rose :** Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure Maëlle, j'en ai marre d'entendre tout ça en permanence ! C'est trop !

**Maëlle :** Je sais bien mais sois plus forte que ça ! Tu sais, il est resté bouche-bée en bas quand tu lui as dit tout ça ! Tu as bien fait !

**Rose :** J'espère que ça va s'arrêter parce que je ne vais pas tenir le coup sinon !

_ Maëlle prit Rose dans se bras. _

_ Rose prit son téléphone pour regarder si elle avait reçu un message. Oui, elle en avait un, de Kévin. Un sourire se dessina instinctivement sur son visage._

_**Conversation SMS :**_

**Kévin :** Coucou ma jolie ! J'espère que ça va bien aujourd'hui !

**Rose :** Oui ça va, malgré une nouvelle dispute encore avec mon grand frère…

**Kévin :** Oh encore… Pourquoi cette fois ?

**Rose :** Parce que j'aurais, sois disant, mal ranger son linge et j'aurais fait des plis sur son tee-shirt préféré… Pour rien quoi !

**Kévin :** Oui effectivement, c'est pour rien… Sinon, j'avais envie de sortir aujourd'hui, tu es partante ?

**Rose :** Oui je veux bien ! Vers quelle heure ?

**Kévin :** J'ai match de basket à 16h, tu viens me voir jouer et après on se promène tout les deux ? Non ?

**Rose :** Oui pas de soucis ! Donc devant le gymnase à 15h45 ?

**Kévin :** Oui c'est ça ! Devant le gymnase à 15h45 ! A tout à l'heure petite beauté des îles ! 3

**Rose :** Toi et tes surnoms, c'est toute une histoire ! A tout à l'heure ! 3

_**Conversation SMS terminée.**_

_ Rose remarqua l'heure, il était 13h15, elle alla en bas préparer le repas et tous les enfants mangèrent. _

_ Une fois ce repas terminé, Rose alla prendre une douche, s'habille, se maquille puis se coiffe. Une fois tout cela terminé, il était 15h, elle rendit sur son ordinateur portable pour aller sur Twitter._

_ Elle regarde les actualités quand elle aperçut une jeune fille qui lui demande de la « follow-back », elle s'éxécute. Cette jeune fille, se nommant Noémie, lui parle par message privé._

_**Discussion instantanée :**_

**Noémie :** Salut ! J'ai vu que nous avions la même passion pour le patinage !

**Rose :** Oui, je fais du patinage artistique depuis que j'ai 6 ans ! J'adore ça !

**Noémie :** Oulah ! Moi je patine depuis seulement 4 ans ! Tu as quel âge ?

**Rose :** J'ai 17 ans et toi ?

**Noémie :** J'ai 16 ans !

**Rose :** Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ais j'ai un rendez-vous à 15h45 et il est 15h30, je vais être en retard !

**Noémie :** Pas de soucis ! On se reparlera plus tard !

**Rose :** Oui ! Sans problèmes ! Bonne journée ! A plus tard !

**Noémie :** Merci ! Bonne journée à toi ! A plus tard !

_**Discussion instantanée terminée.**_

_ Rose est maintenant très en retard ! Le temps qu'elle prenne ses chaussures, sa veste et prépare son sac à main, elle arrive en bas, il est 15h40, Kévin va l'attendre, elle doit être au gymnase dans 5 minutes._

_ Elle se dépêche sur la route, elle marche à vive allure. C'est seulement à 15h55 qu'elle arriva au gymnase quand elle aperçu Kévin, qui semblait énervé._

**Rose :** Désolée !

**Kévin :** N'en dis pas plus ! Maintenant je dois aller m'entraîner ! On se voit après, va t'installer dans les gradins !

_Kévin commençait à partir quand Rose l'attrapa par le bras._

**Rose :** Je suis désolée ! Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait !

**Kévin :** Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir princesse ! Mais apprend à être ponctuelle !

**Rose :** Oui promis !

**Kévin :** Bon allé, je vais m'entraîner ! A tout à l'heure !

**Rose :** Bon courage !

_ Kévin prit Rose dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui comme pour se donner plein de courage puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, à la limite du coin de ses lèvres. Rose se sentit rougir, des milliards de papillons envahirent sont ventre, elle était heureuse. Kévin la regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa la joue avant de partir à l'intérieur du gymnase, suivi de peu par Rose qui, elle, alla s'installer dans les gradins._


End file.
